This invention relates to an automatic reverse tape recorder, and more particularly to an automatic reverse cassette tape recorder using a cassette tape.
An automatic reverse tape recorder carrying out recording and reproduction in the two forward and reverse directions is widely known in the form of an open reel type tape recorder. The prior art open reel type automatic reverse tape recorder comprises two sets of an erase head and recording-reproduction head. Where recording and reproduction are carried out in the forward direction, an electric circuit is so arranged as to cause the forward type erase head and forward type recording-reproduction head to be effectively operated. Where recording and reproduction are undertaken in the reverse direction, an electric circuit is so arranged as to cause the reverse type erase head and reverse type recording-reproduction head to be effectively operated. A single motor for driving a capstan is always rotated in the same direction, whether recording and reproduction are carried out in the forward or reverse direction. At the time of the reverse recording and reproduction, the capstan is supplied by means of an idler with a rotation torque acting in the opposite direction to that in which the forward recording and reproduction are performed.
The conventional automatic reverse tape recorder comprising two sets of an erase head and a recording-reproduction head and an idler mechanism requires a large number of parts and has a complicated construction. Therefore, the known automatic reverse tape recorder is put to practical use in the form of a bulky open reel type tape recorder. To date, there has not yet been developed an automatic reverse tape recorder which is so constructed as to allow for the application of a minicassette or microcassette.